Black Devil
by Serenity a.k.a. Serena
Summary: It has your favorite bootie kickin' characters! It has fightin', mild cussin', some part not sutible for anyone under 14 years of age.. It my end up havin' alittle romance between Kurama & Hiei, but it'll be sutible for anyone over 14 years of age..
1. When Yomi Appears

_I hope everyone likes yyh, because I sure do.. It's a rockin' kind of show.. And, yes I fixed this part to keep you all from runnin' away from my story.. If you do, then I'm sorry for that.. -Serenity a.k.a. Serena _

Now, on with the story...

* * *

Chapter One

Kurama was on his way to the store when he heard some one in the ally calling out his name. "Suichi, Suichi, Suichi." It kept on getting louder, and louder as Kurama got even closer to the source of the voice. Kurama was starting to get scared. But he didn't look like he was scared, but he was. 'Who could it be? This is freaking me out.' Thought Kurama "Who's there?" Questions Kurama

"You should know by now, Kurama. It's you old partner, Yomi." Answers Yomi "Then how do you know that my human name is Suichi? May I ask, if you don't mind." Said Kurama "I learned it from a mere weakling." Hisses Yomi "I see! I don't think you feel like yelling right now! I bet you feel like fighting me right here, and now! Am I right, Yomi?" Kurama hisses back at him.

"So you found out my plain! You're such a stupid Youko! That you are! I don't know why the heck I ever became your partner back in the oldin days, Youko Kurama." Yomi yells the last part of it with hatred, and anger that wanted to escape him for so long. "Yes, I guess I did find out what the heck your plain was! And no! I'm not a stupid Youko! So back the heck off of my case now!" Kurama had been growing very unpationate for the last few hours.

Kurama had brought one of his hands from his side, and pulls out an ordinary looking rose from his hair, and with a flick of his wrist, and with these two words, "Rose Whips!" He yells out loud, and the rose adamadikly became a whip covered with tiny little thorns covering all over it, but the handle that Kurama gripped so tightly in his delicate little hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of town, Yusuke was in another one of his boring classes like usual, it was math, and he had a big test to study for, as he was studying for the math test this after noon, he was squirming uncontrollably in his chair, his butt was getting tired of staying in the same chair for so long.

"Why do I have to take this damn test any ways!" Yusuke whispers to himself. "What was that you said Yusuke?" Demands the teacher "Nothing." Yusuke answers back. "Class it's time for the test! Every one clear off your desks! Only keep out a pen or pencil, and there pieces of paper!" Announces the teacher

Well the teacher is passing out the test papers; Hiei comes by Yusuke's class, and asks to see Yusuke for a minute. Yuusuke walks out of the class room, and into the hall way.

"What do you want now runt?" Hisses Yusuke "I'm here to get you, because Kurama Needs you, and Kuwabara to help him defeat an enemy of his with him." Hiei hisses back at Yusuke. "Ok! This should be fun! At least now I can get out of this damn test the teacher gave all of us." Says Yusuke

Yusuke went to get Kuwabara out of that stupid test. "Kuwabara lets go! We have a problem! Kurama is in big trouble right now! He needs are help! So are you coming or not? This little runt came to get us!" Says Yusuke as he pushes Kuwabara out the door. "Yusuke, were do you think you're going?" Yells Kayko "To kick some demon butts!" Yells Yusuke

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei went to were Kurama was fighting this enemy guy. "Kurama, I've brought Yusuke, and Kuwabara to help you, just like you ask me to." Says Hiei with a wicked Smile. "Ok, thanks, Hiei." Yells Kurama still Fighting Yomi.

Kurama started to scream in pain as one of the blasts came in contact with him. "KURAMA." Yells Hiei with a little bit of hate, and terror in his voice. "You butt head. I'm going to kill you for this." Enraged Kurama as his rose whip came in contact with one of Yomi's legs, and torn some of the skin off.

Yomi's leg had some blood trickling down from his opened cut. "You're going to pay for that one, Kurama." Screamed Yomi "Oh really! And how are you going to do that with a wounded leg now, Yomi?" Hisses Kurama as he flicks his wrist, and makes the rose whip fly back at Yomi. But this time after Yomi's other leg.

Yomi dodges it easily. Yusuke, and Kuwabara steps in, and takes over for Kurama. Hiei runs over to Kurama, and says, "Are you ok?" Kurama answers with a nod of his head. Hiei Smiles, and looks over at the fight that has nearly been going on for hours.

Yusuke gets ready to fire his spirit gun. He holds out one arm, and makes his hand into a gun, and shouts these two words, "SPIRIT GUN." A white, and blue ball of spirit energy sounds the very tip of his finger, shoots out at Yomi. Yomi falls down screaming in pain.

Yusuke claps to the ground on all fours, and if you listen really closely you could just barely here him breathing hard. "Yusuke, you did! You beat the enemy!" Yells Kurama as he tries to stand up on his feet, but fails in the prosses. "No problem." Says Yusuke

Kuwabara walks over, and says, "Yusuke, good job." Pauses for a little bit, and says, "I think I'll take a little nappy now." Then falls to the ground after that, and falls asleep. Every one laughs at the sight in front of them. Yusuke volunteers to take Kuwabara home, Well Hiei gets to take care of the spirit fox, Kurama.

Kurama smiles, and stumbles over to Hiei well he helps Kurama walk home. Kurama was happy to be with his partner Hiei. They walked home together. Hiei opens the door to Kurama's house, and takes him to his bedroom, and lays him down on his bed. Hiei goes out the window, and falls asleep on a tree branch. Kurama was soon fast asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke was walking home after taking Kuwabara home to rest for the night. Yuusuke was going to come home to a messy house like usual. "Mom, I'm home." Announces Yuusuke as he walks in through the front door. "Oh! Hi Yuusuke, glade you're home." Greets Atsuko "What's for dinner? I'm starved." Says Yuusuke as he licks his lips as he smells the delish food cooking.

"I'm cooking rice, and some Chow Main, Yuusuke. Does that sound good to you?" Says Atsuko "Yes! Yes indeed it does, mom." Says Yusuke trying to hold back some drool. "Ok! Go do your homework, Yusuke. I'll call you when dinner is ready, Yusuke" Demands Atsuko "But, I don't have any homework, mom." Complains Yusuke

"Kayko brought it over for you. She thought you might want it, since you ran out on an important test this after noon, Yusuke Urameshi." Atsuko says in her mother like voice.

-----TO BE CONTINUED-----

* * *

I hope everyone loved it so far, because this story is not yet finished.. I'll still keep goin' on and on and on.. Well till I decide for it to be done! -Serenity a.k.a. Serena__

Until next time... 


	2. Breakfast

This is the next chapter to Black Devil... I hope you loved the last two chapters, because, you'll love this one...

_Now on with the story....._

* * *

Chapter Two

Atsuko went in to Yusuke's bedroom to tell him dinner was ready. She found Yusuke fast asleep on his working desk. She says to herself, "Why do I even bother?" After that she starts to leave when she heard Yusuke muttering something, it all most sounds like he's saying, "I heard that." Then falls back to sleep.  
  
"He even talks in his sleep, I guess I didn't raise a little punk after all." Atsuko says to herself. Yusuke starts to talk in his sleep once more, and says, "I HEARD THAT, MOM." A little bit louder this time. Atsuko stops in her tracks.  
  
'He's awake? I thought he was asleep?! I guess I most be wrong.' Thought Atsuko, ' Most be loosing it.' Yusuke starts to get up with a yawn, and stands up to starch his arms, and legs. "Why did you come in here any ways, mom? Did you come to get me up for school? Is it already time? Did I over sleep? Tell me?!" Says Yusuke with a worried look on his face.

"I came in here to tell you dinner is ready! It's still night time! No it's not time! No you didn't over sleep, Yuusuke. Man you ask to many QUESTIONS." Says Atsuko "Oops sorry, mom." Apologized Yuusuke  
  
Atsuko walks out of Yuusukes' bedroom, and gets the dinner table ready. After a couple of minutes has past by, Yuusuke finely emerges from his bedroom, and sits down across from his mom. He scarf's down his dinner, and thanks his mother the delish fest.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama starts to wake up, and goes to the bathroom, and emerges from it a few minutes later. Kurama goes to the windowsill, opens the window, and sits down at the windowsill. He looks out at the tree, and sees that Hiei is still fast asleep.  
  
Kurama gets up gets his school uniform on, and goes down stairs to get breakfast. He scarf's down the yummy dish of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage, and thanks his mother for the delish breakfast. Kurama back up stairs to see if Hiei is still fast asleep in that same tree out side is bedroom window.  
  
Hiei was awake, and sitting on the windowsill, waiting for Kurama's arrival. Kurama opens the door to his room, walks in, and says, "Hiei, you're finely awake. You were beginning to worry me." "Hn. What do you mean by that, Kurama?" Snarls Hiei "What I mean is! I was worried about you, Hiei! That's what I mean." Snarls Kurama "Hn." says Hiei  
  
"So do you want to walk with me to school today, Hiei?" Kurama asks politely "Sure, but, one thing! Do you have any thing I can eat? I'm starved." Says Hiei as he places one of his hands on his belly. "Of course I do, Hiei! What do you want to eat?" Asks Kurama  
  
"Hn. What do you have?" Questions Hiei "We have pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage. That's breakfast food." Answers Kurama "I like to have every thing?!" Says Hiei "You must have a very big appetite, Hiei." Says Kurama a little bit shocked. "Hn." Was all Hiei said.  
  
Kurama led Hiei down to the kitchen to get Hiei's belly satisfied, and full. Kurama went to get the pancake mix, and whips up some yummy pancakes. He gets out a plate, and sets them down on it, and sets the plate down on the table, and says, "Hiei, don't start digging in them yet, wait for the bacon, eggs, and sausage to be done, ok?"  
  
"Hn. but, they better be fast, because I'm getting hungrier by the minute.!" Announces Hiei still trying to hold back some drool. "Ok, ok! Hold on for a little bit longer." Says Kurama  
  
Kurama gets out the two eggs, goes to the cooking pan, and sprays some PAM on the cooking surface. Kurama turns on the top of the stove, and cracks the eggs, one by one into the cooking pan.  
  
Throws away the shell in the trash can, and gets out a fork to scramble the eggs with, and adds some seasoning to it, and scrambles some more. Goes the cupboard, and gets out two more plates, he sets one down, and hold one in his hand.  
  
He scoops up the eggs with his spatial, and sets that down on the table also. He gets out the bacon, and sausage. He starts to cook them as well. When he's done, he scoops them up, and sets the plate down along with the other yummy foods. He gets some sliver ware, and hands them to Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, dig in." Says Kurama with a smile. "Hn." Is all Hiei says before he scarf's down the food. "Can I have some thing to drink, Kurama?" Asks Hiei with a mouth of food. "Hiei, don't talk with your mouth full. It's means you have bad manners." snarls Kurama "Sorry." Says Hiei after swelling his last bite.

Kurama gets up, and gets Hiei some orange juice. Hiei gulps it down fast, and asks for more, so Kurama brought the orange juice Picher, and sets it down on the table.  
  
Hiei gets his cup, and pours himself a cup of orange juice. Hiei scarf's down the rest of the food, and gulps down the rest of the orange juice.

------------------------------------------------------------

Yomi is still living, and is out for revenge on that damn Youko. He wants the settle the score for what that Youko did to him. "I'll get you for this, Youko. I swear, I'll kill you for this one day." Yomi yells to the sky not caring if people thought he was a maniac.

-----TO BE CONTINUED-----

* * *

That's starting to get a little bit more in to the story as it get better and better each time.... When I better get the next story out....

_Until next time....._


	3. Yomi's Out for Revenge

Here's the next chapter...... I hope you love it.....

_Now on with the story....._

* * *

Chapter Three

Yomi walks around looking for the Youko, but is having a very hard time finding him. Yomi courses to him self. "Were's that damn Youko?" Hallows Yomi

FLASH BACK 

YOMI WALKS AROUND IN THE ROSE GARDEN, SMELLING ALL THE DIFFORANT SCINTS THEY HAD. YOUKO WAS THERE SITTING UNDER A TREE READING A BOOK. HE LOOKS UP FROM HIS BOOK, AND SEES YOMI STANDING RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF HIM.  
  
"LONG TIME NO SEE, YOUKO KURAMA." SAYS YOMI "I COULD SAY THE SAME FOR YOU, TOO! YOMI" SAYS YOUKO KURAMA "WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING?" ASKS YOMI POLITLY "I'M READING A BOOK ABOUT 'ROSES HAVE THERE LIFE', IT'S PRETTY GOOD SO FAR." SAYS YOUKO KURAMA

END OF FLASH BACK

It's night time again, and Kurama decide to take a night time walk. Hiei runs up to Kurama, and asks, "Can I join you on your little stroll in the park?" "Sure, Hiei." says Kurama with a smile.  
  
Hiei and Kurama began their little stroll around the park, and back home. On their way back home they bumped into Yomi. Hiei, and Kurama stopped dead in there tracks. 'How the heck did Yomi come back to life any ways? Now that was a mystery to salve.' Thought Kurama  
  
"You thought you escape me Youko? Well, you're wrong. I'm back to get revenge on you, Youko." Yells Yomi "Oh! Really! I thought you were just dead. But, I guess I was wrong. So prepare to suffer DEATH once again, Yomi." Youko Kurama Hisses "No! I wont let that happen to me again, Youko." Yomi Snarls  
  
Now that did it that was starting to piss off Hiei. Hiei took out his Katana from his shield, and starts to strike Yomi with stern force that's behind that blade of his. It just barely missed him. Yomi got off with a little cut on his ribcage. "You're going to pay dearly for that one runt." snarls Yomi as he sends Hiei one of his 'death' glares.  
  
"So what, Yomi! I've done damage then that to you. You may not feel any pain right now! But, you may feel some later before I finish you off." Hiei was snarling and hissing at Yomi. That was different for the fire demon not to do. When ever some one got his pissed off they had to answer to this side of Hiei.

"Kurama, your Rose Whip. Get it ready, and help me defeat this Yomi guy." Yells Hiei getting ready for another attack on Yomi. Kurama brings one of his hands up from his side, and pulls out an ordinary looking rose, and with flick of his wrist and these two words, "Rose Whip." The rose became a whip covered with tiny little thorns over it, but its handle.  
  
Kurama was holding on to the rose whip, and is ready to attack at any time. "Kurama what are you waiting for? Attack!" Yells Hiei "Ok I will, but, hold on, I'm trying to raise my ki up to its highest." Yells Kurama  
  
"Hn. Stupid fox. All ways wants to do things his way." Says Hiei "I heard that, Hiei." Says Kurama with a 'DEATH' glare right on Hiei. 'Now I did it. I made him mad at me. Just great. Just a nether thing to worry about.' Thought Hiei  
  
Kurama could feel his own ki rising to its best. Then began to charge at him. He leaps up in the air gracefully, and flicks his wrist so the whip could get better contact with Yomi's shoulder.

Yomi felt a strong prick on his shoulder, and falls down in pain. "That was easy." Says Kurama with a laugh. Yomi was finely defeated.

-----To Be Continued-----

* * *

I hope you injoyed it.... I'm still working on the Chapter 4...... Send some feedback.... 

_Until next time....._


	4. Note

Hey All,  
Sorry it's taking me so long to update 'Black Devil'… I've been having 'Writers Block' trouble…. So, forgive for the inconvenience!

_Ai,_  
Serenity a.k.a. Serena


End file.
